Cinderpaw's Choice
by MewXCookies
Summary: My first FANFIC! WOO! Cinderpaw is a new medicine cat apprentice who does not approve of fighting. One day, looking for some catmint before leaf-bare, she meets Blackpaw, a WaterClan apprentice. They hit it off, but with a prophecy hanging over her head, she didn't know that medicine cats could not have mates. So she has to choose? Mates, Clan or Medicine cat?


Leader Mistytar

Grey, with black smudges on her fur. A she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy Ravenspot

Black colored spots with white coat tom, with green eyes.

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Sand-colored pelt she-cat with distinctive pink paws, amber eyes.

Medicine Cat Ivyeyes

Blue greyish she-cat with black tail, green eyes.

Apprentice, Dreampaw

A white she-cat with shiny blue eyes.

Warriors:

Whitefoot

A black colored tom with white feet, green eyes.

Apprentice Flowerpaw

A multi-colored she-cat with black feet, pink eyes.

Featherstream

A white greyish she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice Tallpaw

A tall dark tabby tom with green eyes.

Stormline

A long-haired grey tabby with a black line on back, head to tail, blue eyes.

Hawkfire

Dark red she-cat with bright red tail, bright green eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

A dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Greypelt

A small grey tom with green eyes.

Rainpelt

A blue-colored she-cat with white splotches, with amber eyes.

Apprentice Snowpaw

A white tom with blue eyes.

Brightstream

A ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice Smallpaw

A blue she-cat, unusually small with green eyes.

Crowstorm

A messy black tom with green eyes.

Apprentice Lunapaw

A tall black she-cat with green eyes.

Tinyclaw

A small ginger tom, with quite small claws, with blue eyes.

Apprentice Goldenpaw

A cute ginger she-cat with sparkling blue eyes.

Gingerheart

A neat ginger tom with green eyes.

Frostpelt

A frosty white tom with light blue eyes.

Fernflower

A pretty tall tabby she-cat with small claws, blue eyes.

Longwhisker

A black tom with long whiskers, green eyes.

Blackstripe

A white tom with a black stripe, with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Snowpaw

A white tom with blue eyes.

Goldenpaw.

A cute ginger she-cat with sparkling blue eyes.

Smallpaw

A blue she-cat, unusually small with green eyes.

Lunapaw

A tall black she-cat with green eyes.

Tallpaw

A tall dark tabby tom with green eyes.

Dreampaw

Silver looking she-cat smudges of red, blue eyes.

Darkpaw

A dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Sandpaw.

Sand-colored pelt she-cat with distinctive ginger paws, amber eyes.

Flowerpaw

A multi-colored she-cat with black feet, pink eyes.

Queens:

Flowerstream

A multi-colored she-cat with red eyes, a little pattern in the shape of a flower.

Squirrelnight  
A dark ginger she-cat, green eyes.

Spiderpelt

A she-cat with black fur and white markings, looking like a spider web, with green eyes.

Kits:

Spiderpelt and Crowstorm kits:

Thornkit

A brown tom with red eyes.

Cinderkit

A brown and white she-cat with green eyes.

Frostfur and Flowerstream Kits:

Mudkit

A messy brown and white tom with dark green eyes.

Grasskit

A multi-colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Whitekit

A multi-colored tom with a white tail, red eyes.

Stormline and Squirrelnight kits:

Stonekit

Grey she-cat with green eyes.

Yellowkit

A messy ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders:

Dapplefur

A white and ginger she-cat, blue eyes.

Greytail

A black tom with a fading grey tail, green eyes.

Lionpelt

A ginger tom with a small mane, and resembling lion tail, green eyes.

Mousefang

A black and white tom with small fangs, blue eyes.

Chapter 1

The moon glittered like normally, a group of cats, two kits called Cinderkit and Thornkit, and their happy mother, Spiderpelt.

'When I grow up, I'm going to be a big warrior!' Thornkit mews, Cinderkit sat up, the grass prickled her belly. She turned on her back and grazed on the grass, and laid on the moss. She mewed quietly. 'Yes, you will Thornkit!' Spiderpelt, their mother, meows. Cinderkit jumped up quickly. Every cat looked at the sudden movement. Cinderkit looked around awkwardly. Cinderkit grumbled gently. 'I don't want to hurt cats, it's mean! What did they ever do to me?' Cinderkit blurts out. She starts to scratch the dirt, waiting for a smart remark from her brother, Thornkit.

'Do you want to be a medicine cat, Cinderkit?' Spiderpelt mews. Thornkit looked at her strangely. Cinderkit nodded and smiled. 'I want to be like Ivyeyes! I want to help, not hurt!' Cinderkit mews happily. Thornkit gasped 'Cinderkit, don't you want to help your clan? Seriously!' Thornkit mews angrily. Cinderkit mewed sadly. 'Thornkit!' Spiderpelt snapped. Thornkit's brown pelt shuffled. 'Whatever.' Thornkit retorted.

To stop the fight, Crowstorm, their father, paces in happily, he stops. Soon, a very annoyed Spiderpelt gives him a quick lick. Spiderpelt jumps up. 'Crowstorm, why so happy? I haven't seen you this happy since we had the kits!' Spiderpelt asks, confused. Cinderkit waddled awkwardly in front of him, until she sits happily in a spot which is warm enough. Thornkit walked proudly to Crowstorm and sat near Cinderkit.

Crowstorm grumbled, to clear his meows. He scratched the dirt gently. 'Well, spit it out!' Thornkit meowed. 'Don't get sassy with me!' Crowstorm snapped. 'Sorry! Just, spit it out, please?' Thornkit mews. The moon glittered down on the group of cats.

'I have been talking to Mistystar, she has agreed, it's finally time for you to be an apprentice!' Crowstorm says happily, after that he gives a quick lick to both kits. Spiderpelt mewed happily. Thornkit jumped up and ran a full circle around the both, only a few stumbles. Cinderkit stared with a blank expression.

'But, But...' Cinderkit says confusingly, Crowstorm and Spiderpelt listens closely, but Thornkit was still puffing from the run. Thornkit stared at her. 'Seriously, Cinderkit! Just spit it out, you little kit!' Thornkit yells with all of his might. 'Thornkit, Do I have to make you wait another six moons to become an apprentice?' Spiderpelt snaps.

Cinderkit kicked the floor angrily, _why can't I just have a normal family? _She thought.

'Has it even been six moons? They must have a mistake, seriously! It barely seems like a moon!' Cinderkit interrupts angrily. Everyone stared at her. The small nursery felt like a battleground for these few cats. 'I'm sure it has been Cinderkit. Don't you want to become an apprentice?

Cinderkit was scared, she didn't know, it would be nice to become an apprentice and have a mentor, but then again, she wouldn't be able to be as comfy as she is in the nursery, and would have to feed the cranky elders. 'Come on, the ceremony will be on soon, don't want to be late, do you?' Crowstorm says. Thornkit nods, and trots out in the big meeting area. Cinderkit mews quietly and moves out slowly.

Spiderpelt grabs Cinderkit carefully by scruff and moves into the meeting area, thrashing her tail happily. Crowstorm paces after Spiderpelt happily. Cinderkit squirms gently, trying not to hurt Spiderpelt and mews quietly. The meeting area was quiet, and Thornkit was playing with the thick moss that covered the ground in the meeting area. Spiderpelt moved into the middle of the meeting area. It was a rainforest type place, mossy and comfy on the ground, and a huge tree shading the whole meeting area, it green, lush and shaded. Right after Cinderkit and the others settled, Featherstream, a white she-cat who is best friends with Spiderpelt, paced over. She mewed at Crowstorm once she saw him.

Featherstream mewed for Spiderpelt, her tail was thrashing with excitement. Spiderpelt mewed happily, and ran to Flowerstream with a look at Crowstorm. Cinderkit paced to Crowstorm and nuzzled his fur; he gave a quick lick to her head. Cinderkit was comforted, until she spotted Mistystar moving onto Mossyrock, a great big rock covered in lush moss, where all the cats that need to hold a meeting can. Every cat could hear from up there, and also can hear down on the ground.

'Thornkit and Cinderkit, can you get up here?' Mistystar meowed. Crowstorm gave a quick lick to both Cinderkit and Thornkit. Spiderpelt mewed goodbye to her friend, and licked them both also. Thornkit shook his pelt for moss and for cleaning, and jumped up flawlessly. Cinderkit jumped up awkwardly and sat down next to Thornkit.

Chapter 2

'May all clan cats come to our meeting area!' Mistystar announces, in the grassy undergrowth of a meeting area. Ravenspot, the deputy which had a white coat and reddish-black spots, jumped up to the huge mossy rock that held Mistystar, Thornkit and Cinderkit, ready to get their apprentice names. He sat near Mistystar, to protect her. Mistystar only had became leader, only seven moons ago, when Cinderstar died trying to save her clan. Cinderkit was named in remembrance of Cinderstar which did put alot of stress on Cinderkit, trying not to mess up the name with her clumsiness.  
Cinderkit was nervous. She was just mouses away from the most important cat in all the clan.

_I will not mess this up, don't mess this up Cinderkit, You will not put the name Cinderstar to shame!_ She thought to herself. She looked to her side and it was Thornkit standing up proudly in front of every cat.

Soon enough, all the cats sat down in front of the huge rock formation. Thornkit shook his coat, and was standing tall. Cinderkit scowered behind her coat. Mistystar standed up tall. 'Thank you all for coming. May Moonclan look down on these two kits, it is their time to be a apprentice, their second job of serving you well. It is now time to name these two kits!' Mistystar meows. The cats watching up, meowed happily, and then stopped quickly. Cinderkit tensed. Thornkit was jumping happily.

Mistystar ruffled her fur gently. 'Thornkit, step forward!' Mistystar mewed while bowing her head gracefully. Cinderkit could feel all the eyes watching carefully, it prickled her fur. Thornkit stepped forward carefully. Cinderkit looked at her brother, he looked happy, why couldn't she just... smile? Cinderkit frowned and scratched the moss. _This won't be so bad; I mean I can be leader one day! All of me becoming an apprentice. Not that bad. _Cinderkit thought and smiled, until Thornkit spotted her.

'Moonclan, must you look down onto this tom and give me his new apprentice name!' Mistystar meowed. Everyone watched and waited patiently. Their eyes gleaming with hope at the little kit. 'Thornkit, do you take the apprentice name, Thornpaw, and follow the warrior code all the time? Not only that, but protect the clan with your life.' She mewed. She stared into his glowing eyes. Thornkit nodded happily. 'Yes Mistystar! I will protect the clan with my life!' Thornkit meowed happily. 'We must now call you Thornpaw, and your mentor shall be ... Longwhisker.' Mistystar meowed. Out behind the rock was Longwhisker waiting, he came on the rock and mewed to Thornpaw and groomed him happily. Some of the cats applauded.

'Longwhisker, will you give all of your time and knowledge to educate this young tom and help him become a warrior?' She mewed. Longwhisker turned to face her. 'Yes Mistystar.' Longwhisker mewed, hiding his happiness to apprentice this enthusiastic apprentice. Mistystar nodded happily. All of the cats below started to meow 'Thornpaw! Thornpaw!'. Thornpaw was warming comfortably to the chanting cats.

'Welcome Thornpaw, you now may sleep in the apprentice den, now, let Moonclan light your path. Keep silent until you wake up from your slumber. You may now leave to your den. Welcome.' Mistystar mewed. Thornpaw looked at the cats below and smiled. He jumped down from the rock, and ran to the apprentice den. _My turn now... _

Chapter 3

The moon was still bright; it was a full moon tonight. It was Cinderkit and The new Thornpaw's apprentice ceremony. Soon after Thornpaw had just left. Every cat had quieted down so Mistystar could hold Cinderkit's apprentice ceremony.

'Young Cinderkit, may you now step forward' Mistystar mewed, while bowing her head. Cinderkit fur prickled, all of those eyes, are now actually on her! Not on Thornpaw.

She padded carefully to her, and looked up at her. 'Moonclan, may you now look down on this small kit, she has done well, may you now tell me, does she belong in the line of a warrior or medicine cat?' Mistystar meowed. Mistystar closed her eyes and paused. Cinderkit sighed in relief. Some of the cats gasped, because Ivyeyes, the medicine cat, already had an apprentice. _She's speaking with Moonclan. Please, Medicine cat! She thought. _

Many groups of cats with speaking while Mistystar was speaking with Moonclan. Until Mistystar meowed loudly, every cat stared at her. Cinderkit fur was still prickling with nervousness.

'Cinderkit, do you take the apprentice name Cinderpaw, and go in the line of a medicine cat?' Mistystar mews. _Oh thank Moonclan; I don't want to be a warrior!_ Cinderkit thought. Cinderkit nods, hiding her happiness. 'I do Mistystar.' Cinderpaw says happily.

'We all must call you Cinderpaw; your mentor will be Ivyeyes.' Mistystar meows gratefully.

Quickly after, Ivyeyes came out behind the rock, where Longwhisker was waiting before. Ivyeyes greeted Mistystar and walked over to Cinderpaw. She gave her a quick lick on her brown head and mewed comfortably to her. _I'm finally going to become a medicine cat! Who knew? _Cinderpaw thought happily.

Soon after Ivyeyes groomed Cinderpaw, she turned around and moved off to see Mistystar. All of cats were looking at the cats on the rock, watching every single detail, to see if Cinderkit would mess up. 'Ivyeyes, will you give all of your time and knowledge to educate this young she-cat and help her become a medicine cat?' Mistystar asks. 'Of course, I will! I can take care of two apprentices.' Ivyeyes mewed happily.

Mistystar nodded. Cinderpaw knew that's a sign to walk. Cinderpaw paced to Mistystar and Ivyeyes. 'Welcome young Cinderpaw. You can now sleep in the medicine cats den, along with Dreampaw and Ivyeyes. May Moonclan light your path. You will travel to the Starstones, to be accepted by Moonclan after your vigil of peace.' Mistystar meows.

'Cinderpaw, Cinderpaw!' All the cats meow after. _I'm am finally a apprentice! A medicine cat apprentice! I don't know why I was even worried!_ Cinderpaw thought. Mistystar nodded her off the rock. She walked down shyly and ran into the medicine cat den before any cat could talk to her. She laid down happily. It was quite comfy.

It had lush and moist moss, chopped grass on the ground, and a stone, no bigger than a cat, which had big cracks to stash herbs in; the stone was also filled with herbs. Quiet water droplets which come from the raining trees which would end in a small pond, so they could wash injuries so they wouldn't get infected.

_This is better than the nursery!_ She exclaimed. After looking around her surroundings, she dozed of happily to sleep.

Chapter 4

Cinderpaw woke up, and pampered her paws on the soft moss. _Finally, an apprentice. _Cinderpaw thought. 'Oh, Good morning Cinderpaw!' A cat mews. She turns around to see Ivyeyes holding some mouse bile. She dropped the mouse bile gently.

'I was just taking this to the elders!' Ivyeyes mewed happily. _She's so friendly! _Cinderpaw thought. The sun shined brightly on the two, it was dawn. 'For ticks?' Cinderpaw mewed. Ivyeyes smiled. 'Good Job Cinderpaw! You're a born medicine cat!' She meowed. Cinderpaw smiled 'Thanks! I can take it for you if you like!' Cinderpaw mewed.

Ivyeyes smiled. 'Here!' Ivyeyes mewed while dropping in front of her. She picked it up in her jaw. _Oh Gross! This tastes awful! _She exclaimed, making a sour face. Ivyeyes let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. 'Give it to Dapplefur, she thinks she might have ticks.' Ivyeyes meowed. Cinderpaw nodded happily.

Cinderpaw ran to the elders nest. It was leafy, small and open, the ground was clean with lush and comfy moss, and there were big leafy trees hanging over, like the rest of Forestclan camp. The elders were scattered around, with the few apprentices around helping the elders. Cinderpaw looks for Dapplefur's white and ginger coat. Cinderpaw spots her in the corner, talking with her son, Gingerheart.

Cinderpaw paces over to Dapplefur. Gingerheart mews goodbye to Dapplefur, and paces near Cinderpaw. 'Congrats on the apprenticeship, Cinderpaw.' Gingerheart mews as he walks by. Cinderpaw nodded shyly and walked to Dapplefur. 'Finally, these little things have been nibbling on me all day!' Dapplefur whined. Cinderpaw nods and releases the mouse bile on to the moss.

Cinderpaw looks at Lionpelt, who is sun baking on the moss, in the only spot not shaded by the overhang of the trees. 'Well? Are you going to apply it or not?' Dapplefur snaps. 'Of course I am!' Cinderpaw retorted.

Cinderpaw pushed the mouse bile near her back, so she can apply it. 'Does mouse bile give you any kind of irritation?' Cinderpaw asks. 'Not that I know.' Dapplefur answers. Cinderpaw nods. Cinderpaw starts to apply the mouse bile gently.

Soon after, Cinderpaw shifts in front of Dapplefur. 'I did see a few ticks, but they should be gone in a quarter-moon.' Cinderpaw mews. 'Well, you know your stuff, Cinderpaw.' Dapplefur meows. 'Goodbye Dapplefur!' Cinderpaw mews happily. 'Bye.' Dapplefur meows grumpily.

Chapter 5

'I'm back, Ivyeyes.' Cinderpaw mews. Cinderpaw sits down patiently. The moss rubbed against her paws. Cinderpaw spotted a snow white pelt and shining blue eyes staring right at her. 'I'm not Ivyeyes.' The white pelt mews. 'Then, who are you?' Cinderpaw asked, confused. 'I'm Dreampaw! Ivyeyes other apprentice!' Dreampaw mews happily. _Oh yeah, Ivyeyes has another apprentice..._ Cinderpaw remembered.

'Well, why are you hiding?' Cinderpaw mewed. 'Oh sorry!' Dreampaw meowed, while moving out of the shadows revealing her clean white pelt. 'I heard, although, I don't mean to gossip or anything, but we're finally going to the Starstones at sunset. Ivyeyes says I'm going to get my medicine cat name!' Dreampaw mewed happily while shining her coat happily towards the sun. 'Really! That's amazing Dreampaw!' Cinderpaw mewed excitedly. Dreampaw eyes went bright with happiness.

'Dreampaw, stop gossiping! Go and get Greytail some juniper seeds! He has a bellyache!' Ivyeyes meowed loudly. Dreampaw put her paws over her blue eyes and dragged them carefully down her white head. Her ears drooped, she wanted to talk longer. She walked around sluggishly and gently scratched out some juniper seeds with her paw. 'Okay Ivyeyes!' She mewed sadly. 'Goodbye Cinderpaw.' She mewed, even sadder, with her ears drooping. She gently put the seeds in her mouth and stomped out to the elder's nest.

_I may as well see what Thornpaw is doing._ Cinderpaw thought. Cinderpaw paces out into the meeting area. She spots a small brown pelt, like Thornpaw's. 'Thornpaw!' Cinderpaw mews loudly, so he can hear. Thornpaw turns around and see her. He quickly mutters something under his breath and walks over to Cinderpaw. Thornpaw sighs heavily. 'Yes?' Thornpaw retorted angrily. 'How are you doing, you know, as an apprentice?' Cinderpaw mewed awkwardly. Thornpaw sighed heavily. 'I learnt stuff.' Thornpaw meowed blankly. Cinderpaw stood there, hiding her anger. 'Of course you learnt stuff, mousebrain!' Cinderpaw snapped. Thornpaw red eyes went bright. 'Whoa, your starting to get grumpy, like every medicine cat!' Thornpaw retorted smartly. Cinderpaw saw the surprise, and smartness, hidden in his bright red eyes while they shined brightly. 'I have to get going. We're going to the Starstones at sunset.' Cinderpaw mewed angrily, while pacing away. Thornpaw stomped away into a group of apprentices bickering about something like a bunch of elders.

She walked back into the medicine cat den. Cinderpaw laid down in the mossy medicine cat den, with huge trees that hang over. Huge strong and comfy leaves that are used as dens, where the sick cats sleep. There is another area, just for medicine cats to sleep, it looks the same, but much smaller. She sighed quietly. _So bored. _**C**inderpaw thought. She dozed off easily. Forgetting all about going to Starstones.

Chapter 6

Cinderpaw was running around in an endless forest, all the trees were tall pine trees. Not knowing where she was going, Cinderpaw mewed in distress. Until she saw a black and red cat figure. It was skinny and was sinking in the dirt. The cat snarled at her, showing her fangs. 'Who are you?' Cinderpaw meowed loudly. She stopped and pounced at it. It disappeared into thin air. 'Huh?' Cinderpaw mewed, confused, she turned backwards. Cinderpaw saw it again. She was about to pounce again, but the cat's tail was shaking in amusement. 'Do not be scared. I am Cinderstar.' The cat meowed. 'Cinderstar!' Cinderpaw mewed happily. She had never met Cinderstar; she was born one moon after she died. Cinderstar nodded. 'I have a message for you, which will save your clan. When there is a fire, there will be flames, when there are flames, there will be death. When there is death, there will be enemies. Beware young Cinderpaw.' Cinderstar meowed. 'What? What fire? I don't have any enemies! Who dies!' Cinderpaw meows. Cinderstar faded into thin air. 'Please, don't leave, what fire! What are you talking about!' Cinderpaw meows loudly. She covered her ears in distress. 'Cinderpaw! Cinderpaw!' A unrecognizable voice meows around her.

Cinderpaw woke up scared, until she sees Dreampaw holding a robin in her mouth. 'I'm awake.' Cinderpaw mewed. Dreampaw nodded, and dropped gently in front of her. 'You were squealing like a helpless kit!' Dreampaw mews happily. 'Oh, uh, sorry.' Cinderpaw apologizes. Dreampaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter, much like Ivyeyes would. She passed the robin to Cinderpaw. 'Eat up! You'll need the strength if you want to get to Starstones.' Dreampaw winked. Cinderpaw looked at it and nibbled it weakly. She finished it quickly, after she tasted it, she finally realized how hungry she actually was. She hadn't eaten anything all day.

Soon, while Dreampaw and Cinderpaw were speaking about herbs, Ivyeyes walked in. 'I have something to tell you cats.' Ivyeyes mewed. 'Okay, so, what is it?' Dreampaw asked. The tension was in the air. 'I'm going to have kits!' Ivyeyes meows happily. Cinderpaw jaw dropped gently. Cinderpaw struggled to find the words. Dreampaw jumped up and down in surprise. 'W-h-hat?' Cinderpaw mewed. 'So, I have decided that I will retire from being medicine cat. So Dreampaw, you know that you will be the medicine cat, right?' Ivyeyes meows.

Dreampaw swished her tail happily, until she remembers. 'But I haven't even got my medicine cat name yet!' Dreampaw mews. 'I know. Dreampaw, can you take Cinderpaw to Starstones. You can receive your medicine cat name there.' Ivyeyes explains. Dreampaw nodded and bowed. Cinderpaw twitched her whiskers. 'Does that mean Dreampaw is my mentor?' She asked. 'Yes.' Ivyeyes answers. 'Wow, I get an apprentice while I'm still an apprentice.' Dreampaw meows. 'Whose the father?' Dreampaw blurts out. Ivyeyes sat there blankly, surprised that her former apprentice just blurted that out. Cinderpaw stared at her in surprise. Dreampaw sat there, all droopy. 'Never mind.' Dreampaw meows.

Chapter 7

'Is it sunset yet?' Cinderpaw asks. It was almost sunset, and the moon was coming out. Still, Cinderpaw had forgotten the dream. 'Soon, but you may as well get going now, to meet at Peacetrees with the other clans.' Ivyeyes answers. 'Should we take some fresh-kill or some herbs?' Dreampaw asks nicely. Ivyeyes sat there, thinking. 'Okay, take a vole. With the herbs, how about mousebile, for ticks. Poppy seeds, to calm others down. Ivy, to wrap around wounds and juniper seeds, for any bellyache.' Ivyeyes answers sadly. _She is probably sad she isn't a medicine cat anymore. _Cinderpaw thought.

'Ivyeyes, cheer up! You're going to have kits!' Dreampaw mews happily. Ivyeyes moved over and licked her former apprentice. 'I'll always be around the corner if you need some help.' Ivyeyes joked. Dreampaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter. 'Well, go on!' Ivyeyes mewed, while pushing them out into the meeting area. Ivyeyes gave them the herbs, but there were too many. 'Oh, come on! Just take a vole each!' Ivyeyes meowed, annoyed, she stomped back into the medicine cats den. Ivyeyes remembered, she was in the nursery, she growled, then quickly ran into the nursery angrily.

Dreampaw and Cinderpaw moved into the eating area, and grabbed a plump vole each. They sat on a huge log, which was cut in half, by Tall Legs, and was smoothened out, by them also. The Tall Legs forgot about it though. There is comfy and lush moss under and around the log, so it's easier to eat and sit around. Near the entrance, which is right to the meeting area. A huge fresh-kill pile, where the cats in the clan get their food. Dawn to Sunset, cats fill the fresh-kill pile while hunting. Cinderpaw and Dreampaw sat down near Whitefoot and Longwhisker, chatting about their apprentices.

Cinderpaw ate her small vole quickly, the sun had set, and they were late to leave for the Starstones. 'The sun has set. Come on!' Cinderpaw meowed, while gently nudging Dreampaw. Dreampaw was eating her plump vole slowly, annoying Cinderpaw on purpose. Cinderpaw swiped the vole clear out of her hand, and ate the rest of it. 'Aw, you're no fun!' Dreampaw whined. 'We're already late, hurry up, Dreampaw!' Cinderpaw snaps angrily. 'They can wait. I'm hungry.' Dreampaw snaps. 'Fine, grab something and lets go!' Cinderpaw retorted angrily. Dreampaw sighed heavily. Dreampaw paced slowly to the fresh-kill pile, scanning it for any type of good food. Dreampaw found a fat mouse and grabbed in her jaw. She chewed it quickly, realizing she'd finally get her medicine cat name on the journey to Starstones. 'Ok, lets go.' Dreampaw meowed.

Chapter 8

They ran quickly out of the eating area, into the meeting area. Out of the entrance, past Tinyclaw, a small ginger tom, and Hawkfire, a dark red she-cat. Cinderpaw and Dreampaw were running through the forest, jumping over small and big rocks and roots of big shady trees. Peacetrees are in there sight, and the other medicine cats.

They paced into Peacetrees calmly, all the other medicine cats were waiting impatiently. There was Spottedoak and his apprentice Flowerpaw from Stormclan. Waterclan had Blueleaf and her apprentice Dawnpaw. Snowclan had Blackpelt.

'Finally, Slowclan's cats are here.' Spottedoak meowed blankly. 'It's Forestclan.' Dreampaw snapped. Dreampaw sighed and moved her tail angrily. 'Where is Ivyeyes?' Blueleaf asked nicely. Cinderpaw tensed. She knew they'd ask, but when? They could've thought she had died! The bright moon shined on the medicine cats and their apprentices.

'She's expecting kits.' Dreampaw answered calmly. 'Anyway, I have my own apprentice, this is Cinderpaw.' Dreampaw meowed proudly. Blackpelt sighed heavily, and was getting impatient after waiting. 'So, what's your medicine cat name?' Blackpelt asked. Dreampaw sighed. 'I don't have it yet. I'm getting it on the way to Starstones.' Dreampaw mews, with a bit of proudness in her voice. Spottedoak muttered something.

Dawnpaw moved cautiously around the both. Cinderpaw shook her pelt roughly and stared at her. Every cat there looked well fed. 'You all look pretty healthy. What's going on in your clans?' Dreampaw asked nicely. Spottedoak, Blackpelt and Blueleaf stared at Dreampaw with caution and shot her a look of discomfort. Dreampaw sighed and sat down angrily. Flowerpaw sat there impatiently, with her tail chasing a bug buzzing around.

'When are we going to Starstones! I want my medicine cat name!' Flowerpaw whined annoyingly. Spottedoak shot her a cautious look and nodded angrily. Spottedoak sighed and stood up proudly, and shook his pelt of dirt. 'Flowerpaw is getting her medicine cat name.' Spottedoak meowed proudly. Blueleaf nodded, and started pacing in the direction of Starstones. She shot her tail in the direction of Starstones.'I guess it's time to go.' Blackpelt meowed. They all nodded and ran after Blueleaf. 'Hey! Wait up for us!' Dawnpaw meowed tiredly.

Chapter 9

The walk from Peacetrees to Starstones is quite far away. Knowing where it is, is one thing. Getting there is another. The grass is lush, but there are barely any shady trees but many spiky bushes covering around paths and Stonepaths. There are small ponds, with big and small fish in them, but many are poisoned by rotten animals. There are often, herbs on the way, poppy seeds, mouse bile and others. The grass is comfy enough to sleep on, but it's wet from the rain. It rains normally, but only in Warm-leaf, it's dry, but not enough water. There isn't many Tall Legs though, only during Green-leaf is it used by Tall Legs kits, but not very often though.

'Watch out for the bushes, they'll claw off your fur!' Blueleaf mews to the little apprentices. They had traveled almost halfway. 'We should stay for a bit, it's getting late!' Cinderpaw asks. 'And my paws are hurting!' Dreampaw whined. Blackpelt nodded, so did Blueleaf, Dawnpaw and Flowerpaw. Spottedoak sighed. 'It's settled then.' Cinderpaw mewed happily. 'Where should we stay?' Dawnpaw asked. Dreampaw and Blueleaf looked around for a good spot to stay. 'There's too much grass instead of trees, if it rains, we'll be soaked!' Blackpelt meows. _He's right, we will be soaked and annoyed. _Cinderpaw thought. 'It's true, you know.' Flowerpaw mewed. Dreampaw sighed heavily. 'I know. Why did they have to make it so hard!' Dreampaw meowed angrily. 'Why don't we stay over there?' Spottedoak mewed. He walks over to a abandoned tall leg hut. 'I'm surprised, I should've noticed it.' Dreampaw muttered quietly. 'Is the scent of Tall Legs fresh, Spottedoak?' Blueleaf asked. Spottedoak sniffed it carefully. He inhaled heavily. 'The tall legs haven't been here for at least four to five moons, but a badger was here a quarter moon ago, but it shouldn't bother us.' Spottedoak answered nicely. Cinderpaw moved in cautiously.

It was open and dirty, but created with rough wood. There were big shady ivy leaves were overgrowing around the hut, but it was clear as day. The ground was covered in small amounts of moss and was messy. 'Good Job Spottedoak!' Flowerpaw mewed to her mentor. Spottedoak smiled warmly. Flowerpaw waltzed in happily. Blackpelt stared at in caution. Blackpelt nodded and paced in slowly. Blueleaf and Dreampaw went in calmly together. Dawnpaw ran in happily and looked around excitedly. 'It's something, Spottedoak.' Blueleaf mews. Spottedoak nodded. Flowerpaw yawns. 'I'm tired!' Flowerpaw whines. Blackpelt and Dreampaw mewed in agreement, and the others catched on. 'Okay, sleep time.' Blackpelt mewed. Everyone nodded and looked around. Cinderpaw yawned. She fell down gently onto the spot she was standing in. Cinderpaw fell asleep before any of the other cats.


End file.
